


A Hair-Raising Tale

by Yunimori



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Holoforms (Transformers), M/M, Short One Shot, Transformers as Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunimori/pseuds/Yunimori
Summary: Being human - and everything that comes with it - is quite strange when you're not used to wearing an organic body. However, Shockwave finds that it also has some nice perks, at least when Optimus is involved.  (Pure fluff, nothing else)





	A Hair-Raising Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I'm copying all of my Shockwave and Optimus/Shockwave ficlets and drabbles from my tumblr accounts over to my ao3 account. Most of these are going to be incredibly short (hence the drabble tag), and either in short-form format or 100 Themes Challenge format.
> 
> This is just for my own peace of mind, making sure they are safe from tumblr's random purges.
> 
> However, feel free to read them and let me know if you enjoyed them!

There was something to looking like a human, he’d decided.

That ‘something’ being that suddenly he felt…squishier…and small. Or small_er_, he supposed. He felt small all the time anyway, because he _was, _at least, relatively speaking.

There was also the fact that the top of his head was now covered in a mass of fur, and quite frankly, Shockwave didn’t know what to do with it. Oh sure, he knew the humans carried around small, furry animals attached to their heads (at least that’s what it tended to _look_ like, he knew it wasn’t actually a separate creature), but _he_ didn’t know what to do with suddenly _having_ it. 

He liked the colour. Red. “Ginger”, someone had called it earlier, whispering to one of the base’s personnel. _That_ he liked. And it interested him with how it stuck up every which way, though he hadn’t yet tried touching it to calm it down. He was a little afraid to, honestly. Shockwave didn’t know if human hair was like Solus’s hair in that it could move on its own, if it carried a separate intelligence, or what. He didn’t exactly want to get bitten or…or something, should his thoughts on human hair prove to be _wrong_.

So he’d left it alone, letting it do its mad-spikefluff thing without the interference of his hands trying to calm it, make it less puffed out. Could one even soothe hair? He had no idea. It certainly _seemed_ to be on the defensive, matching his own emotions here on the base – humans were frightening, he remembered the mind-control of Skywatch, and the people here knew who he was and weren’t exactly giving him friendly looks – but he couldn’t be certain. And Shockwave couldn’t exactly just walk up to a human and _ask_, that would involve overcoming his shyness, nevermind possibly looking like a _complete_ idiot instead of only a partial one. 

When he felt hands on his head, then, Shockwave squeaked and ducked, surprise written all over his face as he turned…to see a tall, dark-skinned man with more-pepper-than-salt hair smiling down at him in clear amusement. “Your hair is a bit of a mess, dear.” Okay, yes, that was _definitely_ Optimus; no one had that bass rumble on top of those pretty eyes of his. 

Shockwave felt his face heating up, but he didn’t put a hand up to his head, still a bit leery of accidentally doing something wrong. “I-I know, my Peace. I don’t know what’s wrong with it o-or why it’s acting all nervous.” His hands fluttered, trying to accentuate his point without actually _touching_ what was on top of his head. 

Optimus leaned down a bit, holding his hands out to Shockwave and smiling gently when Shockwave took them, letting him draw his Endura close to his chest, making him easier to reach. “It isn’t acting nervous, Bug. It’s just fluffy and needing to be combed. Nothing wrong with it, I promise.” He leaned back a little, giving Shockwave a clear view of his face and the amused, loving smile quirking around his lips – which, honestly, just made Shockwave blush the harder. 

“Are you sure?”

Despite the shy embarrassment in his question, Shockwave _was_ gratified to hear Op’s soft, rumbly chuckle as it reverberated through him. “I-I mean, it’s…”

“It’s fine, Bug. And if you want, I’ll straighten it out a little for you. I _have_ done this before, after all.”

With a silent, flustered nod as his answer, Op moved, leading Shockwave to one of the couches and sitting down with him where he could ‘work’ without being in the way. 

And less than ten minutes later, Shockwave found himself thinking that perhaps unruly hair wasn’t such a bad thing after all, as his Endura combed his fingers through it and made him start purring despite himself.


End file.
